


A Little Thing Of A Present

by AwkwardBlueFish



Series: Birthday Wishes [3]
Category: DC - Fandom, Oracle - Fandom, Spoiler - Fandom
Genre: Baby Drago!!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Stephanie gets sent into a mythical world, cradling a baby dragon when she returns. It's cute, so they’ll keep it. It is Barbara's birthday after all, she can get away with it.





	A Little Thing Of A Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Birthday Bab's!

Barbara stares, and she stares hard. 

Stephanie grins back, feet shuffling with a sheepish smile. Her Spoiler costume is ruined, the purple and indigo fabric ripped and stretched in various places. Her ankle is haphazardly wrapped in a dirty bandage and she was clearly resting most of her weight on her left foot. She was still grinning despite the split lip and busted cheek. Her jaw was colouring a blue hue but her ocean coloured eyes were bright, filled with mischief.

Despite her appearance she seems excited, scarily so. Her hood was down and the mask thrown away. Her eyes sparkled as she cuddled her backpack to her chest, arms tight around the wiggling thing in her arms.

Barbara took a breath, slowly, letting the breath rush into her mouth and nosily exit her noise. Stephanie’s grin didn’t waver and Barbara wondered how Bruce dealt with all of them. She wondered how she dealt with Stephanie. “What is that thing in your bag?”

She was generally curious. She wondered how Stephanie even had a bag on her. Didn’t the sorcerer send her to an ancient mythical time? Would there even be bags there? It seemed so. That or Stephanie somehow smuggled one with her. Honestly Barbara wouldn’t be surprised if that did happen.

“It’s our new pet dragon!” she cheers, eyes sparking and the bag lets out a little cough of smoke as a green and red head peaked out. 

Barbara didn’t appreciate the ‘our’ in that sentence. She had no part in this. But they were Bats, they were family. She was gonna be dragged into this if she liked it or not.

“Dragons aren’t real.” Barbara insists, hoping her words would make it true and the adorable little thing would poof away.

Stephanie easily caught on to her weak attempt of denial and a wicked innocent smile pulled at her lips. She blinks innocently, eyes sparkling in mischief. “Then why is there one in my backpack?’ The dragon lout a little snort, head shaking as if in agreement.

Barbara sighs in her defeat. She wheels herself over, holding her arms out and instead of simply passing the little thing over, Stephanie plops herself onto her lap. She wiggles herself around, so her head was against Barbara’s shoulders and her leg were curled up underneath her and on Bab’s legs. 

Barbara couldn’t stop a small smile from her lips as she gently brushed a comforting hand through Steph’s hair. She was exhausted, battered and bruised but she was happy. The little dragon cranes his head up, letting out a soft croon. Stephanie scratches under its chin and Barbara rubs a finger down its spine. It shakes away, snorting and look adorable confused at the attention she was receiving and the strange creatures petting her. 

“Bruce won’t like a giant dragon in his house.” Barbara comments and Stephanie sleepily nods, smiling as the little thing curls into her arms like a cat. “We can see if Zatanna can do a spell to keep her this small.”

“And people say you’re so innocent.” Stephanie teases. Barbara rolls her eyes, hugging the tired girl closer.

“That’s their mistake.” She declares and Stephanie snickers, head pressing against her shoulder. “Besides, it’s my birthday. This is the present I wish to have. Bruce can deal with it.”

“Damian will try to Dragon nap it.” Stephanie points out, voice wispy with her tiredness.

“Yeah but this little thing can always tell him no.” Barbara states and the dragon coos, slitted indigo eyes sparkling in mischief and agreement. She and Stephanie could be sisters honestly. 

“You are drop dead evil.” Stephanie declares. Barbara shrugs, not bothered in the slightest.

“Yeah,” She agrees. It’s her birthday; she can get away with it.


End file.
